


Back Roads: Of Wayside Diners, Roach Motels, and Cheap Wine (hot knife Remix)

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remixes 2018 [18]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Gay Mutant Road Trip, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Reflections on the tensions growing between the boys on the road trip. A coda (sort of) to "hot knife."





	Back Roads: Of Wayside Diners, Roach Motels, and Cheap Wine (hot knife Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bikenesmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikenesmith/gifts).
  * Inspired by [hot knife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535664) by [bikenesmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikenesmith/pseuds/bikenesmith). 
  * In response to a prompt by [bikenesmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikenesmith/pseuds/bikenesmith) in the [xmen_remix_madness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2018) collection. 



> I'd really planned to remix artwork, had some possibilities in mind, but a couple of phrases from "hot knife" got into my head and wouldn't let go...

Erik wasn't sure when it started. Maybe the moment Charles had hauled him out of the Atlantic, spoken directly into his mind.

Erik had never been so damned _aware_ of someone in his life. Charles was maddening, fascinating, infuriating, appealing, at turns and at the same moment.

What hovered in the air between them was far more than attraction, more than chemistry, more than magnetism. It was more like two people inhabiting the same skin. They knew each other, understood each other, in ways that had nothing to do with their frequently-clashing viewpoints.

And that knowing had only intensified in their weeks criss-crossing the country in search of others of their kind.

Evenings spent playing chess on broken-down motel beds, drinking cheap wine, and trying to ignore the force pulling them together. Mornings nursing hangovers while eating eggs and toast in roadside diners. Days spent on the highway, arguing, laughing, occasionally flirting. Nights spent in the stifling heat of motel rooms, trying to cool the greater heat between them.

It would come to a head. It had to. The only question was when.

They'd been recalled to Washington. It was a long drive. Anything could happen.

Anything.


End file.
